


A Sort of Rescue Mission

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Mostly Reeve crushing on Reno, canon divergent after og, post ffvii, reeve's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: "Don't ya think this is where someone like me belongs?  There's nothing for me out there."Nothing.  That pulled at The engineer's heartstrings.  He would've thought that Reno would want to stay with his...And again, Reeve couldn't think of the right word to fit that group of not Turks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

"Ya know, I thought the kid looked familiar. Used to that bright red hair and cocky grin. But that's a Turk for ya. Well, former Turk, I guess. I knew not to mess with them. But damn, he must've really wanted down there if he let himself get caught..."

Reeve resisted the urge to sigh at Dio's words as he undid the top few buttons of his dress shirt. Why did he think it would be a good idea to dress formally to go the freaking desert?

He didn't know. Most days his brain was so scattered he considered himself lucky to at least be dressed.

The past 6 months have been stressful, to say the least. With Shinra gone and the world without a mostly governing force, a lot of places had become chaotic, used to just doing whatever Shinra wanted, whatever Shinra deemed necessary.

But now the people knew how corrupt it was, or finally let themselves believe it. And of course the saviors were once again pulled into action.

Though this course was definitely less violent.

Usually.

The world was looking to Reeve to fill that gap and to show that those who were with Shinra deserved a chance at redemption too. It helped that Reeve was also the one in charge of dismantling the reactors and it was that job that sort of evolved into a company, of sorts.

Avalanche helped as well, in different areas of expertise. Cid, for one, flew him to Corel. Back in Junon, Cloud and Barrett were overseeing the reconstruction of the city. Yuffie went back to Wutai to fulfill her duties and to help Wutai integrate with the world while also staying true to itself.

Even the former Turks were helping after Reeve plead their case. Rude was exceptionally helpful at helping to blow up parts of the underwater reactor that Reeve was converting.

But one was missing and the once Head of Urban Development of the Shinra Electric Company just couldn't let it go.

After having talked Vincent into helping track him down, now, after all this time of no contact (not even Tseng had heard from him or knew where he had gone) since the planet was saved, Reeve was in an elevator on his way down to Corel prison, sweating his balls off, and enduring the endless chatter of Dio.

There was a ding, and Reeve silently thanked the gods that the ride was over.

"Just talk to Esther when you're done, she'll let ya back up. I don't know if I can let him go though. Reno, from what I've heard, is a pretty dangerous fella..."

Reeve did let himself sigh this time as he pulled out a wad of gil and handed it to the owner, stepping out into the dry heat.

"Well! Thank you very much, sir. You know, I suppose you'd know how to handle him best. I'll leave him in your care. You keep up the good work, Mr. Tuesti!"

And with that, the door closed and Reeve was left alone in a place full of really bad people.

Though, he guessed he wasn't really a good person either.

Despite the thought, Reeve kept a hand on the small gun in his pocket.

Just in case.

He'd gotten a few looks. Again, the suit had to be one of the worst things he could wear down here. He stuck out for sure but no one seemed to want to mess with him. Looks were the only thing he got. Well, there were a few cat calls, but not one person approached him.

Maybe it would be a lucky day. He'd get Reno, bring him back to reunite with his...friends? Family? Former coworkers? The Turks were an interesting bunch with a special bond. But he's not sure how they would call themselves.

And maybe Reeve would be over this weird obsession with the red head once he knew he was safe and was making an effort to do good in the world. Not hide out with thieves and murderers for who knows what reasons.

He, Tseng, Rude, and Elena had all been a bit worried when Reno had disappeared. Though the other three all thought he might just need time alone, Reeve could tell that Tseng was perturbed at not hearing from him at all. And as time went on he could see Rude's frustrations as well.

And as for Reeve...

"Holy fuckin' shit. Reeve? The hell are you doin' here?"

The voice was recognizable, even if a little hoarse. Reeve turned his head, his spacing out as he walked had lead him to the back of the shack they found Barrett in once upon a time. To the side, in the shadows, was a man that Reeve wasn't sure he'd known at first.

He was tall, hair shorter and sticking out in some places, and covered in sand and dust. He could just barely make out the tattoos under those eyes, dirt hiding them.

But the eyes...those glowing green eyes were definitely Reno's.

Reeve straightened a little and cleared his throat. "I'm here for you."

There was no immediate response, Reno still looking at Reeve like he wasn't real. And maybe after a few months down here it would be hard to adjust to seeing someone you knew. Especially if that person wouldn't be the one you would've expected. If Tseng had come, Reno may have been a bit more...receptive.

But that was Reeve assuming things about their relationship based on what he's observed and rumors from back at the Shinra building. 

If anything, Reno would've expected a fellow Turk to come for him, not a former executive.

"Follow me." Reno disappeared into the shack and Reeve shook his head, trying not to let his mind wander too much.

The small couch in the shack was a little more uncomfortable than it looked. Reeve could feel what he assumed were springs underneath him and he did his best to ignore the questionable stains that littered the upholstery.

Reno stood in front of him, a lot thinner than before. Which was saying something since he was pretty lanky to begin with. Reeve could see where his roots were growing back, a not so familiar shade of red encroaching into black. He also realized why he was avoided by the other prisoners. Reno wore an open dress shirt that was still a little white is some spots as well as black dress pants that sported a few holes and stains.

Obviously Reno made a reputation for himself down here. Enough so that the others didn't want to mess with another new guy all dressed up.

Perhaps the suit worked out in his favor after all, even if he was drenched in sweat.

The silence was tense, the air thick around them and Reeve fiddle with his loosened tie as he tried to keep eye contact with a serious looking Reno. He wasn't scared, he was past those days of being wary of the Turks, but it was off putting seeing him look so stern.

And tired.

Reno hid behind slick words and an array of smiles. This was...off putting.

"Reno I-"

"I've heard what ya been doin' out there. Real noble of ya to take them reactors down. And turning the underwater reactor into a turbine to generate energy? Smart move. Only you'd be able to pull that off, yo."

Now Reeve was really off kilter. Reno had been keeping tabs on him? Well, not him, but what was going on, at least, he reminded himself.

"The least I can do after everything. But I am very curious why you are here. Not exactly a place I'd willingly go for fun."

A dyed brow, Reeve noticed, raised and that nearly gaunt face tilted, making the tattoos more visible as the yellow light hit them just the right way.

"Don't ya think this is where someone like me belongs? There's nothing for me out there."

Nothing. That pulled at The engineer's heartstrings. He would've thought that Reno would want to stay with his...

And again, Reeve couldn't think of the right word to fit that group of not Turks.

"Don't you want to find something then? This is a new start for us all." For those that were with Shinra, for those that were suppressed or exploited by Shinra, for those who finally have the peace of mind to live without fear or suffering.

"...I don't deserve a new start, Reeve."

All at once Reeve's mind travelled back to that time after meeting the Turks in Gongaga. It had been the first time that Cait Sith encountered the Turks in a fight that was, as he was expecting, short and unfinished, since he knew they weren't really too concerned with Avalanche any more at that point.

The following evening Reno had come to his office and dropped a bottle of painkillers in his desk with a grin.

'For the headaches. Tseng said ya get 'em. Next time keep an eye on that magic, yeah? Ya 'bout burned my ass, yo.'

Reeve may have been attracted to the redhead before then, but that small moment, seeing a caring side to Reno-

Gods, it made him absolutely smitten.

And with that memory came a strong urge to make Reno see that yes, he did deserve it. 

"And why do you think you're so special that you don't get a do over?"

A laugh. One devoid of humor, more of a scoff that came out as a rough chuckle. "Sector 7. Ya need anymore reason than that?"

Ah. There it was. Reeve always wondered how the young Turk dealt with that. That day haunted Reeve as well so he could imagine the guilt and pain it brought Reno. Because he knew deep down he cared. 

"Then I don't deserve one either." He simply replied.

"Oh? How do yo figure that, Reeve?" His name was practically hissed and disdain dripped from the tone.

He shook it off and continued. "I tried to stop the order for the plate to come down. It didn't work so I went back to my office and started working on a plan to rebuild. I suppose I thought that made me less bad, in my eyes. And after, when the president scrapped any idea to rebuild, I still stayed. I didn't have the strength to leave. I was still blind, overlooking all that was wrong, to stay in that tower. To stay safe and comfortable. So, I'm no better. And yet, slowly, I've made a way for myself to become something else. To right the wrongs. Simply hiding away down here, punishing yourself, it won't change the past, Reno. Doing something to help, to make a difference? At least you would be working for a better future."

Reno seemed to consider his words so Reeve pressed on, standing. "Don't waste away down here. You want a punishment? Come work for me. Help me." He held out his hand for the other, heart pounding.

"You really want me?"

Oh, if only he knew how much. Too much. 

"Yes." The answer came more breathless, like he'd been running instead of merely holding his arm out, than Reeve liked.

"You think I can do somethin' 'sides killin' and drinkin'?"

"So much more."

There was a smile. Small but real and Reeve couldn't help but mirror it. Reno shook his hand, firm and short, before pulling away to open the door.

"Then let's get the fuck outta here, yo. I need a shower."

"No doubt." Reeve teased and the former Turk bumped his shoulder.

"Hey...thanks, Reeve."

There was a warmth that spread through his chest as Reno continued on toward the trailer that held their way out of here.

Even if all he could do was save him, that would be more than enough, he thought as he finally followed him.

Time to go home. And now home would be complete.


End file.
